This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing a fine spray of liquid particles and more especially, but not exclusively, to liquid dispensers known as air brushes.
An air brush for non-contact marking of objects is disclosed in GB 2035138 in which a jet of compressed air released from a cylinder or other source of air under pressure is directed onto a fibrous wick carrying marking material, e.g. a felt-tipped pen. The compressed air jet is controlled by means of a valve connected to the air cylinder. Such an air brush is both cumbersome and expensive because of the presence of the compressed-air cylinder and the need for a relatively complicated and expensive valve system for controlling the flow of compressed air.